mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Daisy
Princess Daisy made her debut in Super Mario Land for the Game Boy, where she was princess of the land of Sarasaland. The premise of the game is that Daisy has been kidnapped by the evil alien, Tatanga, who wishes to take over the peaceful kingdom by marrying her whether she wants to or not. She is portrayed the love interest of Luigi, and best friends with Princess Peach. List of appearances Non-Playable Appearances *Super Mario Land (GB) – 1989 NPC *NES Open Tournament Golf (NES) – 1991 NPC *Mario Is Missing! (SNES) – 1993 NPC *Mario Tennis (GBC) – 2001 NPC *Super Smash Bros. Melee (GC) – 2001-Trophy-Alt.Color. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) – 2008-Trophy-Alt.Color. Playable Appearances *Mario Tennis (N64) - 2000 *Mario Party 3 (N64) – 2001 *Mario Party 4 (GC) – 2002 *Mario Party-e (e-Reader) – 2003 *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (GC) – 2003 *Mario Party 5 (GC) – 2003 *Mario Kart: Double Dash (GC) – 2003 *Mario Power Tennis (GC) – 2004 *Mario Party 6 (GC) – 2004 *Yakuman DS (DS) – 2005 *Mario Superstar Baseball (GC) – 2005 *Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party (Arcade) – 2005 *Mario Party 7 (GC) – 2005 *Mario Kart DS (DS) – 2005 *Super Mario Strikers (GC) – 2005 *Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2 (Arcade) – 2006 *Mario Hoops 3 on 3 (DS) – 2006 *Mario Party 8 (Wii) – 2007 *Mario Strikers Charged (Wii) – 2007 *Itadaki Street DS (DS) – 2007 *Mario Party DS (DS) – 2007 *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Wii, DS) – 2007, 2008 *Mario Super Sluggers (Wii) – 2008 *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (Wii,DS) – 2009 Games Super Mario Land Princess Daisy's first appearance was in Super Mario Land. During this time, Sarasaland, another kingdom in the Mushroom World, was invaded by the mysterious space alien Tatanga. Princess Daisy, the ruler of Sarasaland, was kidnapped by the space invader because he wanted to rule Sarasaland by marrying her. Mario started his adventure to rescue Princess Daisy by traveling into the four kingdoms of Sarasaland. In each of them, after Mario defeats a boss, a enemy was waiting disguised into Princess Daisy. Mario finally defeated Tatanga and saved the princess. NES Open Tournament Golf Daisy made a cameo appearance as Luigi's caddy in NES Open Tournament Golf. While Luigi is golfing, she would remark on how well Luigi plays. At the title screen, Daisy is seen with a blue mini-dress, this is maybe because of the limitation of color palette. ]] Mario is Missing! A women that looks like Daisy made an appearance in Mario is Missing! as a clerk. In the game, she would give useful advice for Luigi. Mario Tennis After 11 years without an appearance, Princess Daisy made her great reintroduction to the Mario Tennis series in the N64 game Mario Tennis. She reappeared because there was not enough human characters. The princess was a technical character and looked similar to Peach, but with brown hair, an orange dress and no crown. Mario Party 3 Daisy's second playable appearance was in Mario Party 3. The princess is not playable in the story mode, but she is playable in party mode and battle mode. In story mode, she appears after the player wins the Courage Stamp, she wanted to have the Beauty Stamp and even tricked the Millennium Star into giving it to her. Super Smash Bros. Melee While she wasn't playable in game (but one of Peach's pallet swaps is Daisy's), Princess Daisy appeared as a trophy. For some reason, Peach's Daisy Color scheme has darker skin than the Real Daisy. Mario Party 4 In the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy and the other characters were in Peach's Castle Garden when they saw something big landing in the garden. They all find out that Toad, Goomba, Boo, Shy Guy and Koopa Troopa discovered the mysterious Party Cube. This is the first game in which Daisy is seen with her current dress. Mario Party 5 One day, in the peaceful Dream Depot, the Star Guards decided to invite Daisy and the others to a party in the Dream Depot. They decided to give a chance for them to visit the world of dreams. Bowser planned to invade Dream Depot and destroy everyone's dreams. So Daisy and the others fought to defeat him. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! The princess is first seen racing in a kart in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Daisy is a middle weight character and was the default partner of Peach. Her special item was the Heart, a defensive item that give her the item that just hit Daisy. Her kart was the Bloom Coach and is unlocked be finishing the Flower Cup in 50cc. .]] Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Daisy's second time on the green is in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, but instead of being a caddy, she plays the game herself. In the game, she is a power character. This is the first game that Daisy is voiced by Deanna Mustard, her current voice actress and this is the first game where Daisy wear her sport outfit. Mario Power Tennis Her next spin-off appearance was in the game Mario Power Tennis. This is also her second appearance on a Mario Tennis game. In this game, Daisy is again a technical character, like Peach. She has two special shots, her offensive power shot is Wonder Flower and her defensive power shot is the Flowerbed Return. Mario Party 6 One day, Brighton and Twila, the sun and the moon respectively, started to argue because they wanted to know who is the more impressive. Daisy and the other tried to get them to make up, but that did not work. Then they all had a idea, they decided to throw a Mario Party and gather the power of the Stars and to use their power to calm down the arguing beings. Yakuman DS Princess Daisy first unlockable appearance and on a Nintendo DS was in the only-Japanese mahjong game. In the game, Daisy is at rank 10, she has 3/5 stars and had good luck and attack but low defense. Mario Superstar Baseball The first time we see the flower princess hitting a ball is in Mario Superstar Baseball. Daisy is a balanced character, but has more technique and is available from the start. She is the secondary captain in Peach's team. Her special shot, the flower ball, makes the ball she hits disappear in a burst of flowers and reappear at a different location. Her pitch has a similar effect. Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party Daisy appears, like every characters from the original, in the arcade remake of Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party. Mario Party 7 During the event of Mario Party 7, Daisy and the Mario crew all received an invitation from Toadsworth to go on a luxury cruise. But Bowser did not get invited and decided to sabotage the party. Once again, Mario, Daisy and the other attendees fought against the Koopa King Mario Kart DS Princess Daisy was a playable character in Mario Kart DS. Super Mario Strikers The princess also appear in the sport spin-off Super Mario Strikers. In the game, Daisy is an offensive character and she wore orange soccer jersey and her number is 09. Her Super Strike is the Torpedo Strike. Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2 Daisy, along with all of the characters that appeared in the original, was a playable character in the arcade game Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2, the sequel of Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party. Mario Kart Wii Daisy can be unlocked by completing Special Cup 150cc in first place or by playing 2,850 races in Mario Kart Wii. You can also be her baby counterpart. See Also *Princess Peach *Luigi *Mario Category:Characters Category:Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games characters Category:Royalty Category:Females